


皮格玛利翁

by KYotodo



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	皮格玛利翁

年轻的时候巴德带着父亲的雕刻刀去了雅典城里，在那里他靠他的雕像站住了脚跟。他三十岁的时候，人们开始说他会从山野里捉来最强壮的鹿，生生浇铸成雕像。他三十五岁的时候，人们就不这么说了，因为即使是最活泼的鹿，也及不上他刀下的雕像灵动。

尽管巴德已经有了三个孩子，还是频频有少女向他抛去鲜花。巴德从来没有回应过任何一个人，这反而激起了少女们的热情。她们互相较劲，要看看谁能让巴德收下一朵鲜花。她们守候在巴德的工作室外，绞尽脑汁地要在巴德心中刻下一刀。

她们在工作室外等待了整整七天，所有的鲜花都凋谢了。第八个黎明，好奇的少女推开门，发现巴德已经从窗户翻出去了。

巴德的傲慢激起了少女们的愤怒，尤其是藏身人群中的爱与美之神阿弗洛狄忒的愤怒。她热衷于在一切少女的竞赛中胜出，好让自己的美名更加远扬。这次失手让她格外愤怒，她当即诅咒巴德永不能得到所爱。

“你这不珍惜爱的人类！我诅咒你爱上不可能回应之人。”她现出自己的真身，用神的双眼看透凡世间的重重障碍，把这诅咒射向巴德。

巴德没有爱上什么人。他二十几岁的时候妻子就去世了，他们分别的时间远超相处的时间，他甚至不太记得她的样貌。要说爱，他只爱雕刻，然而夜以继日地完成工作已让他厌烦。

他四十岁那年，两个女儿都嫁出去了，于是他把所有的工作都交给自己的儿子巴恩，带着父亲的雕刻刀和一块上好的石料回了家乡。

他的家乡已是一片繁森，看不出人群曾经聚集的痕迹。巴德在林中搜寻了一日，找到一间废弃的木屋。他简单收拾了一下，度过了第一个夜晚。

第二日，他取出石料，用双手细细度量它的每一寸。它天然是人形，纹理犹如繁复衣饰，巴德绝不可能辜负这样一块石料。

他对着石料沉思了四十个日夜，拿出父亲的雕刻刀。他直直从面部开始雕刻，这狂妄的作风是他的特色。从第一刀开始，他没日没夜的一连雕刻了四十个日夜。成双成对的林鸟用叶子送来清水和果实，灌注进他嘴里。巴德恍若未觉。

最后一刀落下后，父亲赠予巴德的雕刻刀碎成齑粉。巴德凝视着他的最后一件作品，他是一个长发的精灵，微微侧着头，嘴唇微张，仿佛下一刻就要倾吐出妙语。

瑟兰迪尔。巴德颤抖着说，伟大的精灵王。

爱神的诅咒生效了。

巴德自言自语，你是唯一的王。

他的精灵王以沉默回应。

巴德居住在林中，每日采集果实或块茎填报自己。春日的嫩枝，夏日的鲜花，秋日的金叶，冬日的雪花，巴德一一取来献给他的精灵王。他每天要花十个钟头同他的精灵王说话，到最后，他已分不清房间里的声音是他的话语还是精灵王的，因为精灵王微启的双唇仿佛在诉说，又仿佛在微笑。

当巴德忍不住触碰瑟兰迪尔，冰冷坚硬的触感就会提醒他，这不过是一尊雕塑。当他亲吻他雪白的双唇，冰冷坚硬的触感就会提醒他，这不过是一尊雕塑。当他拥抱他的精灵王，冰冷坚硬的触感就会提醒他，这不过是一尊雕塑。

绝望和悔恨吞噬着巴德的内心，爱情和希望却一次一次治好他。

雨天，一滴雨水恰落在精灵王的眼角，它缓缓滑落，仿佛是精灵王为可悲的人类留下的泪滴。

阿弗洛狄忒并非铁石心肠，当她看到巴德在爱情中死亡又重生，她内心禁不住泛起一丝怜悯。

“他也受够了，”阿弗洛狄忒喃喃自语，“算了，就由他去吧。”

她的话语落入凡尘，为那雕塑注入一缕生命。这雕塑一旦活转过来，做的第一件事就是眨了下眼，然后把舌头滑进巴德嘴里，好好地品尝了一番。不等在狂喜中茫然失措的人类反应过来，精灵王双手环住他，把他抱到稻草铺就的床上，放任双手游览人类的身体。他的手还带着点石料的冰冷，他的唇却是夏日炽阳也及不上的炙热。

巴德发出一声短促的呻吟，如一叶小舟在精灵王带来的幸福的海洋中颠簸流离，狂乱地呼叫着意识里唯一的名字。精灵王领着他来到快乐的巅峰，陪他一同穿过情热的狂潮。

当一切风平浪静，巴德犹自不肯相信。他一遍遍抚摸着精灵王的脸颊，惊叹于其下温热的触感。

“我活着。”瑟兰迪尔环抱着巴德。

“这是个梦吗？”巴德问。

瑟兰迪尔从纤长的睫毛后看着他，回答说：“是的。”

巴德把手放在瑟兰迪尔胸口，感受着那里的跳动。

“我但愿永不醒来。”他说。

“死神会来唤醒你，”瑟兰迪尔微微一笑。


End file.
